Samantha Elbrunne
Ensign Samantha Elbrunne is a recent Academy graduate that has had to overcome a temporal paradox to become one of the best students to graduate in her year. Hoping to get into the elite Black Squad, she switched courses and is now a security officer on the USS Annapolis. Background Information Samantha Elbrunne is the second child for Andrus Elbrunne CP (2337) and first for Vylin Elbrunne nee Andici CP (2340). Without knowing she was pregnant, when Vylin went into labour she and her husband had no idea what was wrong until the baby was delivered. This made her arrival cause some tension within the family but eventually led the way for more children. She has two younger siblings named Maxly Elbrunne CP (2384) and Morgan Elbrunne (2385) as well as a paternal half-brother named Edward Elbrunne CP (2355) Her paternal grandparents are Yolani Muldern (2312) and Kalal Elbrunne (2319-2374), while her maternal are Aaple Andici (2319) and Skertz Andici (2317). Due to being stuck back in the 1940's, Samantha is actually just over two years older than she would've been should she have aged normally. Upon her return from the past, she was 17 years old and considered an adult. In 2403, she had a major facial injury which required reconstruction resulting in a different appearance. Personal Life Abbott Hunter (2395-2396): Samantha has always known her boyfriend Abbott due to his step-father and her father being friends. In March, 2395 they became closer after he stayed at her house after some personal traumas. She helped him uncover the abuse going on with him from his Uncle Tandem Ral. Samantha lost her virginity to Abbott. They continue to communicate over long distance after a move to Earth. Christoph Rabbinic CP (2397): When Samantha was thrown through time by accident and wound up in Nazi Germany, she was separated from her partner Michael Richardson CP. Thinking he was dead, she went to Cologne to find a physicist and met Christoph. There she developed an affection for him until they escaped in November, 1943. Posing as brother and sister film makers, their romance blossomed and they became an official couple in October, 1944. Clayton Riggs CP (2402-2404): When looking for positions after the Academy, Riggs introduced her to Black Squad and encouraged her to try out. Through random meetings and hook ups, the two developed feelings and started to date. When she was disqualified from trying out, Riggs quit the squad and both took a position on a ship until the ship blew up and they took assignments on Earth. Children Samantha has one child with Christoph Rabbanic named Aaple Rabbanic. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet from 2398-2402, Samantha graduated with a degree in social justice and security. Military Career After graduating, Samantha attempted to join the elite Black Squad, but was unjustly disqualified by a Captain who had a personal grudge against her boyfriend, Clayton Riggs. Samantha then became a security officer on the USS Annapolis where she served until June, 2403 when the USS Annapolis was destroyed during a terrorist attack and blew up while moored to Starbase 1 in Earth Orbit. Rank History: Ensign: 2402-Current. Category:Laura's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:Ullian Category:CP Double Profile Category:USS Annapolis Category:Second Generation Category:October Category:2382 Category:All Characters